Broken Ties
by Padawan-Travina
Summary: What if a close friend of Legolas was taken by the orcs and tortured and killed and Aragorn was there as well and Legolas felt that Aragorn betrayed him when he escaped with out him? Now Legolas must face his fear when he and Aragorn are captured by the o
1. Chapter One

**Broken Ties**  
  
**By: PT**  
  
**Summary**: What if a close friend of Legolas was taken by the orcs and tortured and killed....and Aragorn was there as well and Legolas felt that Aragorn betrayed him when he escaped with out him? Now Legolas must face his fear when he and Aragorn are captured by the orcs.... and Legolas is the only hope for them to escape...will he save them both or will his hurt cause him to leave Aragorn behind?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LotR, other then my character Galàril. So please don't sue me for I have no money to give…  
  
**Feedback:** Please..  
  
**Author Notes**: Ok please bear with me…this is my first LotR story. If you find anything wrong please let me know, for I want it to be a close as I can to the ways of Middle-earth. This takes place before the War of the Ring.  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
  
Legolas ran through the woods, barely making a sound. He was tracking a group of Orcs through the woods near Mirkwood. He was searching for the group that had taken his two friends, Galàril and Aragorn.  
  
His friends had gone off on a hunting trip a week ago, while Legolas had to remain behind to tend to duties his father had requested of him. He had thought nothing was amiss until Brego, Aragorn's horse had returned to Mirkwood without its rider.   
  
Legolas immediately set out to find his friends, much to his father dismay. Legolas had quickly found the trail and came upon a scene of utter death. There were orc bodies spread all around. Their blood staining the ground black. Also the bodies of his fellow elves littered the ground, their red blood mixing in with the black of the orcs.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and softly whispered, "Safe journey my friends."  
  
He quickly turned and looked around for his friends Galàril and Aragorn and found nothing. Noticing the orc tracks leading to the west, Legolas quickly followed them, and came upon another scene he had hoped to avoid. Once again he came upon the bodies of slain orc's. But the one thing that made his heart stop, was the site of the bloody sword of Aragorn lying in the middle of the battle field. Quickly bending down he picked it up and stared at it, trying to regain control of his emotions. That is when he noticed the red blood that stained the earth where both Aragorn and Galàril had fallen. He looked and saw the path of blood leading out of the forest once again heading west. He had now been tracking them for three days, and still had no idea how far they were. He refused to sleep until he knew his friends were safe. Increasing his pace he quickly made his way through the forest in his hunt for his friends.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn awoke to find himself in a world of pain. He groaned as his mind began to remember how he became into this position. He and Galàril had gone off on their own to hunt a deer they had seen when out of nowhere a band of orcs attacked. Caught unawares they barley had time to defend themselves.   
  
Galàril and Aragorn stood back and fought what they could before Aragorn was knocked to the floor by a well-placed blow. He quickly stood, but cried out when the blade bit into his arm, causing him to drop his sword. Before he could recover he was slammed to the ground and held there as the orcs quickly bound his hands. He looks and saw that Galàril had also been overwhelmed and bound.   
  
Quickly being lifted to his feet they where lead away, with Aragorn wondering what had happened to the other elves in their group and how he was going to get out of this.  
  
Now Aragorn found him self-alone in a cold cell, chained to the wall, unable to move. He had been beaten many times in an attempt to escape. His captors had thought that by giving these beatings that it would break his spirit, and yet it hadn't. He was worried about Galàril, for he had not yet seen his friend since they were brought here.  
  
He looked up when his cell door was opened and cringed when he saw the orcs had returned. He knew that he was in for another round of pain.  
  
**

Aragorn bit back a scream as the whip bore into his already abused back. He tried to pull at the ropes that bound him, but he was bound tight. Suddenly the beating stopped and he slumped forward into his bonds. The leader of the orcs, came to stand before him.

Aragorn lifted his head and looked at him in the eye, and the orc was surprised to see the fire still burning in his eyes. He raised his hand and slapped Aragorn in the face with enough force to cause his head to whip to the side.

" Filthy human. Still defiant Maybe this new game will cause you change your attitude," he said as he singled to the guards behind him. 

Aragorn looked at the door and gasped in shock when he saw what the guards were carrying. He looked back at the orc with fear and hatred burning in his smoky depths. 

"What is going on," Aragorn asked as Galàril was dropped to the floor before his feet.

"You are going to learn a lesson today. My men are hungry for meat, and I am going to give it to them. Well you are going to give it to them," the orc stated. He turned and pulled out a dagger and Aragorn gasped once again as he recognized whose dagger it was. It was the dagger that Elrod had given him as a gift. Suddenly Aragorn understood what the orc had in mind. He began to struggle to get out of his bonds, much to the amusement of those present.

The leader singled to the guards once again, and they came and lifted Galàril off the floor and stood him in front of Aragorn. Aragorn could see that he had not faired any better then he had at the hands of their captures.

"Now, you will kill your friend here or you will both suffer a beating like you have never felt and then I will kill you both," the orc said. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Notes: Well I must be on a role this week for here is the next chapter of Broken Ties...Thanks to everyone who commented...I really enjoyed reading your thoughts...  
  
No evil cliffy this time...at least I don't think there is...;)   
  
Tell me what you think of this one.....  
  
  
**Broken Ties  
  
By PT**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything LotR, other then my character Galàril. So please don't sue me for I have no money to give…  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Legolas hid amongst the trees surrounding the orc camp. He had stayed upwind so that the enemy would not catch his scent. He had come upon the camp late at night, and had spent most of the remaining evening, and day watching the area, trying to get the feel for the best way to break in.   
  
He still had no idea where his friends were, but he knew that once he got inside, it would only be a matter of time before they were found. Added a few words in the previous sentence and reworded parts of it to give it variety in terms of subject and verb He moved further into the trees, as some orcs passed below him. They were talking amongst themselves, and Legolas was not paying any mind to their conversation until he heard a name.   
  
Listening closer to the conversation, he found his heart freeze in fear. Quickly moving away, Legolas made his way closer to the camp. He knew that he could not wait for the cover of darkness and that he had to leave now. As he moved away, he could still hear the orc's conversation.   
  
"He killed the elf. The human killed the elf."   
  
  
**   
  
Aragorn looked at the orc in anger and shock. He knew he could not kill his friend even despite the impending punishment that would lie ahead in his path. He watched as the orc leader took his dagger and cut the ropes that bound his hands. He then turned, and handing the dagger to Aragorn, he waited.   
  
Aragorn stared at the dagger that rested in his hand. He flickered his gaze at the conscious Galàril and saw the resolution in his eyes.   
  
"I cannot do this. I will not do this," Aragorn growled as he turned to look back at the orc leader.   
  
"You will do this or both of you shall die." The orc hissed.   
  
"Then let us die. I will not take his life, even if this means that we both must forfeit our lives. So be it."   
  
Aragorn could see the anger burning in the orc's eyes. He was about to drop the dagger that rested in his hand when he heard a cry from behind him. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.   
  
He spun around to look behind him and saw that Galàril had taken vicious blow to the side, a pushing sending him toward Aragorn's direction. At the same time the orc leader came from behind and thrust the dagger in his hand forward.  
  
Aragorn started in shock as he felt the blade slip into his friend's body. He watched as Galàril fell back upon the floor staring at him. He clutched the wound in his stomach and looked at Aragorn in shock and surprise.   
  
Aragorn dropped the bloody dagger and rushed forward to his friend's side. Gathering Galàril into his arms he tried to stop the blood flow.   
  
"By Valer, no. Please no. I am sorry, my friend." Aragorn cried.   
  
He looked down and saw that Galàril was trying to speak to him. Inching closer, he struggled to hear his friend's words as his feet were pulled away by the orcs and into a separate room.   
  
"No! I will not leave him!" He shouted, trying to get out of his captor's hold. He looked one last time at his friend as he was pulled around the corner.  
  
**   
  
Legolas quietly slipped past the guards and into the dungeons that held his friends. He made his way slowly through the winding halls, having no idea where to go. He paused as he heard voices coming up the hall. Quickly turning around, Legolas ran back the way he came until arriving at a little opening in which he could hide.  
  
He stilled his breathing and waited. He heard voices, but even with his elf senses he could not make out what they were saying. As they neared his position, he could finally hear the orcs' words.  
  
"The human shall not live the night. The boss will kill him the same way he killed the elf. You saw how he fought when they where taking him out of the room. He fought like a madman. I think he wanted to make sure that he finished off the stinking elf." Said the orc to his companion as they walked by the spot Legolas hid in.   
  
The other orc never had a chance to respond as an arrow was suddenly buried deep in his chest. He fell to the ground dead, and his companion followed shortly after.   
  
Legolas stepped out from his hiding spot. Walking over the dead bodies, he traveled in the direction that they orcs had come from. His fear and anger spurred him on. As he ran he prayed that what he just heard had not come to pass.


	3. Chapter Three

Here is the next chapter of Broken Ties...thanks for all the reviews...  
  
Hope you like this chapter....but please keep in mind.. DO NOT KILL THE AUTHOR...or you shall never find out what happens...;)  
  
Elvish translation are at the end of the chapter...  
  
Feed back please!!!  
  
Thanks- PT  
  
  
  
Broken Ties  
  
By: PT  
  
Summary: What if a close friend of Legolas was taken by the orcs and tortured and killed....and Aragorn was there as well and Legolas felt that Aragorn betrayed him when he escaped with out him? Now Legolas must face his fear when he and Aragorn are captured by the orcs.... and Legolas is the only hope for them to escape...will he save them both or will his hurt cause him to leave Aragorn behind?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LotR, other then my character Galàril. So please don't sue me for I have no money to give.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas quickly made his way deeper into the dungeons looking for his friends. He came upon an open door and looking at the dirt outside, he saw that the guards had dragged someone off. Peering inside the cell, Legolas cried out loud and quickly ran inside.  
  
He fell to the ground next to his fallen friend and turned him over. He gasped in shock at the wound that still bleed. Quickly applying pressure to it, he tried to stop the flow of the blood. But the crimson liquid still just pooled around his fingers.  
  
"Galàril, my friend you must hold on until I can get you out of here," Legolas whispered to his friend.  
  
Galàril opened his eyes and looked at Legolas. Legolas could see the pain shimmering in his blue eyes. He could see that they had begun to glaze over, and Legolas knew that soon his friend would pass to the Halls of Mandos.  
  
" Legolas? Is that you my friend," Galàril said.  
  
" It is I. I am so sorry my friend. I tried to get here sooner, but was delayed," Legolas declared.  
  
" Not your fault. I am sorry my friend, but I shall not see our home lands again. I fear..to late.. for me. I," Galàril said stopping mid-sentence as the pain flared once more through his body.  
  
" You will be fine. I shall get you home. But tell me what has happened here, and where is Aragorn?"  
  
Galàril didn't answer and Legolas feared he had already passed and was about to say something, but was cut of my Galàril's soft whisper.  
  
" Dagger.stab.Aragorn."  
  
Legolas looked at his friend in shock, and then let out an cry as he felt his friend go slack under him and pass away.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta. Namaarie" Legolas softly said as he laid his friend to the floor. Knowing he did not have much time he quickly wrapped his friend's body in his clock and lifted him into his arms and quickly left the cell.  
  
He did not want to believe what he had been told and he would not believe it until he got the facts from Aragorn. But as he was leaving he noticed a dagger lying on the ground. Stopping and reaching down to investigate, he gasped in shock.  
  
It was Aragorn's dagger and it was covered in the blood of his now dead friend. Letting out another cry, he quickly left, vowing to avenge his friend's death, no matter what. He just hoped he had to courage to bring the man who did this to the death he deserved. He hoped that he could kill Aragorn when he had to.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn was lead to a new cell and thrown in. He cried out as he landed on his wounds from his beating earlier. He sat up and moved over to the corner and sat there starting at nothing. He could not believe what had just happened. Had he really just killed his friend? He tried to deny it, yet he could see the red blood that still stained his hands.  
  
Finally unable to hold in his pain any longer, he let his head fall into his hands and cried. He could hear the orcs laughing at his loss of control, but he no longer cared. Finally unable to cry he leaned back against the wall, and thought.  
  
So involved in this thinking that he never heard anyone enter his cell until he was roughly lifted from his feet. Letting out a pained cry he look at the person holding him, and found him self starting at the orc leader.  
  
" So you have finally been broken. To bad it took so long to do so. I have grown tired of you. You shall die," he said as he motioned for Aragorn to be taken away.  
  
" I will enjoy eating the meat from your bones tonight human."  
  
Aragorn looked at the orc in horror, but also relief. He knew that now he would have the blessing he had so long for. Death. That was all he looked and waited for. He did not fight, as he was lead out of the cell and to the main courtyard where the killing would take place.  
  
**  
  
Legolas made his way out of the cells and into the near by forest. He had thus far managed to avoid the orcs, but he knew not to push his luck. He was about to head back towards his home and then after he talked to his family decide if he should come back to get Aragorn, when he heard a loud uproar was heard coming from the orc camp.  
  
Turning back he looked and what he saw made his blood run cold. He saw Aragorn being lead toward the center of camp and was pushed to his knees. The orcs surrounded him and began to yell and cry out at the excitement of the kill and feast they where about to enjoy.  
  
Legolas stood still not daring to move. He could feel the battle of emotions raging inside him Should he leave Aragorn to his fate, or should he help? If he helped him, then what? Could he bring him to his home to stand trial or would he act his promise out then and there?  
  
He watched with mixed feelings as the orc leader began to speak.  
  
" Today we shall feast on the flesh of this man, who was stupid enough to think we would let him go. The human who refused to kill his elf friend to save both their lives. Now who wants the pleasure of the kill?"  
  
Another loud uproar went about the camp. Legolas stood in shock at what he had just heard. Aragorn refused to kill Galàril? But how could that be when Galàril had said so, and the dagger that killed his friend was the one that belonged to Aragorn? His mind was telling him to leave before he got caught as well, yet his heart was saying to help him and get his side of the story. As he battled with him self, he looked at Aragorn and found that Aragorn was starting right at him.  
  
Legolas looked into Aragorn face and saw the pain and shame clearly written. He also saw that Aragorn had given up and was waiting for the blow to fall. Legolas watched as the orc leader lifted his sword and handed it to a near by orc and motioned for him to deliver the killing blow.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas once last time and mouthed sorry and then closed his eyes. A blood-curdling roar went up as the sword came down and a body hit the ground staining the ground below the body.  
  
  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Namaarie: Farwell  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta: Until next we meet 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Well here is the next chapter of Broken Ties.No evil cliffy this time.. Thanks for all the reviews..and thanks for waiting around for this one.Sorry took so long to get out.was kinda sick..  
  
Please let me know what ya think of this chapter okee?  
  
PT  
  
Broken Ties  
  
By: PT  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything LotR, other then my character Galàril. So please don't sue me for I have no money to give.  
  
Feedback: Please..  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Aragorn watched as the sword wielding orc fell to the ground dead as the arrow pierced his heart. Using this as a means of escape, Aragorn quickly leapt to his feet, and quickly grabbing the sword turned and ready himself for battle.  
  
Aragorn quickly raised his sword to block an incoming blow. Spinning he swiftly thrust his sword through the nearest orc while spinning to knock out the one coming from behind him. Blocking another blow meaning to split him in two, Aragorn soon found himself in the midst of about ten orcs all meaning to tear him limb from limb. With a loud cry he attacked the orcs with a fury he had never known. Hacking away at them as if they were not even there. All around him orcs feel, their blood staining the ground.  
  
He slowly made his way towards where Legolas was still raining arrows into the mass of orcs. He was close and it seemed as though he would live, but fate decided to play a cruel trick on him then and there.  
  
**  
  
Legolas did not know what had caused him to stop the orc from killing Aragorn, but he had quickly notched his arrow and let the deadly projectile fly with his known deadly accuracy. He quickly notched another one and let it fly as the orc camp was spurred into action.  
  
He watched as Aragorn quickly cut his way out of the orc mass that had surrounded him. He made sure his reign of deadly terror kept going to protect his retreat. He watched as Aragorn slowly made his way towards him, when horror clenched his heart. No matter what he now felt for the human he knew that Aragorn could not die.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn cursed as his body gave into the weakness he had been fighting since the start of the battle. He found him self stumbling and falling to the ground with a jarring impact. The sword slipped from his hands and landed a few feet away from him.  
  
Quickly attempting to raise to his feet, he turned to see the orc's nearly upon him. As he attempted to rise, he knees buckled under him once again sending him in to the ground. He turned and waited for the blow he knew would soon come but once again never came.  
  
Looking he saw Legolas leap from the cover of the trees, sending arrow after arrow bring orcs down left and right. Aragorn once again tried to rise to his feet, this time succeeding and made his way over to his sword and turned to quickly joined the battle.  
  
Legolas slowly made his way back towards the wood but it seemed fate was about to once again turn against them. As he was turning, a large orc came up from the middle of the group welding a bow and arrow. Quickly setting his sites on Legolas he took aim and fired.  
  
Legolas grunted in pain as the arrow struck him in the back. Stumbling he tried to make it into the safety of the wood where he knew he would be safe. He dimly heard Aragorn crying out his name and then he heard nothing as the inky blackness finally took hold of him.  
  
** Aragorn cried out in horror as he watched his friend fall to the ground. Aragorn turned and let out a war cry and cleaved the head the arrow welding orc. He barely paused, his anger and rage taking control as he worked his way through the army. Orc's began falling left and right none could stand against the rage he was feeling.  
  
Soon not an orc was left alive, as Aragorn stood in the middle of the camp. Dropping the blade he ran over to his friends side and checked to make sure he was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the pulse under his fingers.  
  
Inspecting the wound, Aragorn was alarmed to see that the shaft had broken when Legolas had fallen, making it impossible to pull the arrow out. Knowing the only thing he could do now was get Legolas to safety he tore a small piece of cloth off his clothes and tied off the wound in order to stop the bleeding. Lifting Legolas into his arms, and ignoring his own bodies protest, he made his way into the forest. He kept moving not pausing to rest, knowing he had to get far away from the camp before more orcs showed up and they found themselves in more trouble. Finally when he was sure he was far enough away, Aragorn searched for a place to hide and found a small cave that they could hide in. It had only one opening and would be hard to spot at the dead of night.  
  
Heading inside he laid Legolas down and then went back outside to clear away any signs that might show where they where hiding at. He went back inside the cave knowing that he would risk of being spotted, he lite a fire. Moving Legolas closer to the fire he sat back and finally let the days events roll over him.  
  
Unable to hold back the anguish he felt, Aragorn let the tears fall. He cried for his dead friend, for himself, for Legolas. He cried for all the pain that he felt from the last few days. Finally the tears stopped and he focused now on his friend. Seeing that Legolas was still sleeping, Aragorn focused on the entrance of the cave to watch for any attackers. He vowed that no more of his friends would die at the hands of the orcs, as long as he was alive. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Here is the next chapter of Broken Ties.Thanks for all the reviews.Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.Ya know I thrive on this.(  
  
PT  
  
Broken Ties  
  
By: PT  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter One!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Aragorn turned as his friend began to bash about on the ground. Moving quickly to his side the ranger's heart fell as unnatural heat could be felt emanating from the elf's skin. Looking at the wound closer, he found that the edges of the gash were tinged black, and black lines traced over the small of Legolas' back.  
  
"Poison." The man cursed under his breath." I should have known they would do that. I'm sorry my friend. I must go and look for the athelas to try to stop the poison from spreading, and must get the arrow tip out. Good thing you are not awake for this." As he stood Legolas reached out blindly in his feverish nightmare, "Rest easy my friend I shall return," Aragorn said as he stepped out of the cave.  
  
It had taken some time due to the blackness of the night, but finally Aragorn located a patch of useful athelas. Using the dagger he had taken from Legolas, he cut free a bit of the greenery, then stood and turned on his heel. Swiftly he made his way back to the camp, hoping and praying to Eru that Legolas would be strong enough to hold on.  
  
Upon entering the cave, Aragorn gasped in shock. Legolas was thrashing about on the ground crying out in pain. Quickly running to his friend's side, Aragorn tried to hold him down. Afraid that he might bite his tongue, Aragorn quickly tore his shirt, and stuffed the cloth into the elf's mouth Soon Legolas stopped thrashing about and laid still once again. Aragorn removed the cloth, and checked the wound once more.  
  
He was dismayed to see that it had begun to bleed once again. Quickly tearing his shirt once more he used it to press against the wound to attempt to stop the bleeding. Soon though the cloth became soaked and knowing that he would not be able to stop it, Aragorn removed the cloth and looked closer. He knew the only way to help his friend is to remove the arrow tip and apply the athelas.  
  
Aragorn took the dagger he carried and quickly cut the area around the wound Aragorn took one of Legolas' daggers and sighed as he stared at the silver blade. "I'm sorry my friend, but this must be done.". Using the tip of the dagger he attempted to dislodged the arrow tip, from his friend's muscle.  
  
  
  
Frowning we he found the arrow was not moving and knowing he had to move quickly or Legolas would bleed to death, Aragorn cut deeper. He was finally able to get under it and was able to push the arrow tip out. After setting some water to heat up over the fire the ranger made fast work of clearing the wound area.  
  
All the while Aragorn let soft tears stream silently down his battered face.  
  
Had he not killed their best friend, and yet the prince had still saved him from his own death. And for what? To be killed in return?  
  
"You should have left..." Aragorn whispered softly to his friend.  
  
Reaching to the ground he took the athelas leaves and crunched them in his palm. Once he dropped them in the heated water the soothing smell of the herbs filled the cave. Aragorn felt his own frame relax from the soft sent, but the action made the man aware of his still untended wounds. Fatigue and the battered state of his mind and body was beginning to set in, but the ranger shrugged it off concentrating on his friend.  
  
Taking off his shirt Aragorn soaked the shredded cloth in the water and carefully cleaned out Legolas' wound and bound it to stop the bleeding.  
  
When he was sure the he had done all that he had, he sat back and relaxed. Soon exhaustion over took him and he feel into an uneasy sleep  
  
**  
  
Legolas awoke to find himself in a small cave, and in a world of pain. At first he mind did not register as to what had happened to him. Then the memories all came crashing down upon him, and he found himself crying out.  
  
He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, and jerking away he cried out in pain.  
  
" Easy Legolas. You are safe. You must lie still, or you shall further injure yourself. Your wound has not yet stopped bleeding," a soft voice said next to him.  
  
Legolas found himself freezing at the sound of the voice. Turning he came face to face with the person he was least expecting to see. Legolas looked into Aragorn and saw hurt and shame reflecting in his eyes, and knew that Aragorn was somehow responsible for Galàril's death.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn asked as he reached to touch his friend once more.  
  
" Do not touch me," Legolas said as he pulled away from him.  
  
Aragorn stared at Legolas in shock but did as he request. He with drew his hand and moved to the other side of the cave. For a while neither said anything to the other, just sat in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Could the man that I have come to think of a brother really kill our friend? Or was it some trick and Aragorn was never in the room? What if what the orc leader said at the camp was true? Am I not by chance judging him to soon? I have not even given him a chance to explain what happened. Should I not ask him.  
  
Finally unable to hold in his questions any longer, Legolas asked the one question that would answer all others, "Did you kill him?"  
  
At first Aragorn never said anything, just stared at the fire as though the crackling flame held the answers he was looking for. Legolas was about to ask the question again, thinking Aragorn had not heard the question, when Aragorn began to speak.  
  
" It's all my fault. I killed him. My hand, my blade killed him," Aragorn softly spoke. Even with his elven hearing, Legolas barely heard the words spoken. He was about to speak, but Aragorn continued to speak.  
  
"There was nothing I could do. They didn't even let me say good-bye to him. I killed him and then they took me away and left him to die." Unable to go on, Aragorn let the tears fall as the sobs racked his body.  
  
Legolas looked at the human in shock. He still did not want to believe that Aragorn had killed Galàril, and he knew that even by the words spoken, he had yet to hear the full story.  
  
How can he be guilty, when he saved his life? If Aragorn really did do this deed, then why save his life? Why not leave him behind, and escape on his own? Could it be that Aragorn's guilt of not being able to stop what happened was causing him from speaking in this fashion?  
  
Legolas was about to question him further when he heard the sounds of footsteps outside the cave entrance. Both turned to the opening and waited. Both tensed when a figure entered the cave and came into the light.  
  
" I've found you at last. You will not escape this time," the voice said. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Aragorn raised the small dagger that still lay at his side, and poised to attack. But when he saw who the figure was he lowered his weapon and a small smile formed on his face.  
  
" You are one very hard man to track, do you know that Estel," Elladan asked as he stepped closer to the fire.  
  
Elladan's smile quickly faded as he got a closer look at the two occupants of the small cave.  
  
"Are you all right," he asked with concern in his face.  
  
"I am fine, however Legolas is hurt gravely. He was hit by an orc arrow, and I was able to get the arrow out, however I am concerned about poison," Aragorn stated as he turned to the prince.   
  
Elladan nodded and moved to Legolas's side and removed the cloth that Aragorn had applied, and winced at what he saw. Even though the arrow had been removed, Elladan could see that poison was already in the prince's blood stream. The wound continued to bleed, however it was not red that flowed, but red tinged with black.  
  
Quickly reaching into his pack he pulled out some herbs and water and began to mix them. Once he was satisfied with the mixture, he packed it into the wound. Uttering a small sorry when Legolas hissed in pain, he wrapped the wound in bandages and told the prince to rest. When he was sure Legolas had fallen asleep he then turned his attention to Aragorn, only to find him missing.  
  
Elladan jumped to his feet and looked around, trying to find some sign of his brother. Moving to the front of the cave he peered out into the night calling for him to return. Torn between going and looking for his brother or staying and watching over Legolas, Elladan quickly made up his mind when he heard a soft moan come from behind him.  
  
Legolas stirred ever so slightly, a small groan escaping his lips. Elladan looked up in surprise-- he didn't think the antidote would work that fast. Moving to the fallen Prince's side, he watched as Legolas became fully awake.  
  
"How do you feel," Elladan asked as he rolled Legolas over to check the wound once more.  
  
"Better. Thank you my friend. How is that you came to be here," Legolas questioned.  
  
"Father sent me out to look for you when you didn't return. I figured you were coming to find Estel and Galàril, so I followed your tracks," Elladan said, but quickly paused as he noticed the flash of pain and then anger in Legolas eyes.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas refused to look at him, yet Elladan could see the pain shining his blue depths.  
  
"Legolas, please tell me what has happened? Why did my brother leave, and where is Galàril," Elladan questioned.  
  
"Galàril is dead. By the hand of Aragorn. Yet I do not believe this is the whole story, for I do not see him killing Galàril, and then saving my life. It cannot be. And yet how can it not when he has admitted to doing it," Legolas softly replied.  
  
Elladan sat back stunned, and was about to reply when the quite sounds of the forest where shattered by the cry of orcs. Quickly standing Elladan grabbed his bow and quickly left the cave, knowing that Legolas would be fine.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn quietly walked through the forest. He has left soon after Elladan had begun to care for Legolas. He needed to get out and have time to think about all that had happened to him. He knew deep down that it was not his fault that his friend was dead, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the doubt he heard in Legolas's voice. He could not deny the feeling of regret and shame when Legolas pulled away from him.  
  
Legolas knows I killed Galàril, yet he still saved me. Do I deserve this kindness? Why should I have been saved, and Galàril is dead? What good am I when the person who saves me will end up dying any way? I should not be here. I should have died, not Galàril.  
  
Aragorn was pulled out of his thoughts by the rustling of the bushes around him. He quickly glanced up and peered in to the bushes. He went to reach for his sword, but swore softly to himself when he found it was not there.  
  
Not knowing who was out there, Aragorn quickly turned to look for a place to hide. Finding a tree, he quickly climbed up and hided amongst the branches, and waited.  
  
Soon the figure came in to view, and once again found himself smiling in relief. Not wanting to let his brother catch him so easily, he waited until Elrohir was under him, before jumping down behind and grabbing his brother.  
  
Elrohir quickly spun around bringing his blade up to attack, but quickly lowered it when he saw who it was.  
  
"Estel! Don't you know that it is dangerous to attack an elf, especially in the dark? I could have killed you," Elrohir declared.  
  
Aragorn never said a word, but turned and looked up the stars above him. Elrohir frowned at his brother and moved closer to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Estel," he asked softly.  
  
"Death is not something I deserve," the Man said softly, a sad smile crossing his face.  
  
"I do not understand, what are you talking about," Elrohir asked with confusion in his voice.  
  
" I don't deserve to die such an easy death. Not after what I did. Legolas knows, that's why he no longer cares for me as he once did. I killed him Elrohir. My hand, my blade."  
  
Elrohir looked at him in horror as well as confusion. What is this that he speaks of? Legolas dead? No! I can not be.  
  
"No Elrohir, Legolas is not dead. But I to him. I killed one of our best friends. I killed Galàril," Aragorn softly whispered.  
  
"Estel, I do not understand what you are trying to say. How did you kill Galàril," Elrohir pleaded with his brother.  
  
" We were captured and lead to the camp. A short time later the orcs came back, and beat me until I screamed, yet I still wouldn't give in. Seeing this the leader decided to play a new game with me. They brought in Galàril and threw him at my feet. They had beaten him much as they had me. I yelled at them to tell me what they wanted and why they were doing this, but they just laughed. I was released from my bonds and they dragged me to stand in front of Galàril. The leader placed my dagger into my hand and said that I was to kill Galàril or we both would die. Galàril looked at me pleading that I kill him, yet I could not. As I was about to refuse I was pushed from behind and my blade stabbed Galàril. I cried out in horror, and tried to get to him, but they wouldn't let me. They laughed and dragged me away. So don't you see, I killed Galàril," Aragorn stated as the tears once again began to fall.  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother in shock. How could he think it was his fault? He had no control over what had happened? How could he think it was his fault?  
  
Elrohir was about to respond when the silence of the forest was split by the cry of orcs. Quickly arming his bow, Elrohir looked into the night.  
  
Aragorn also jumped up, but moved away from his brother, since he had no weapon to defend himself. Soon the band of orcs came crashing through the bushes heading for the two. Elrohir quickly released his arrow and armed another and sending it into the horde of orcs.  
  
Aragorn seeing that arrows would last only so much longer, moved to his brother's side and removed the dagger that hung at his waist, and moved in to the mass of creatures. He dimly heard Elrohir cry his name, yet he took no notice. All that he could think of was protecting his family and avenging his friend's death. So intent on his purpose that he never heard Elrohir's cry of pain, or registered the pain that blossomed through his leg. He just kept moving, killing one orc after another.  
  
Soon his surge of strength wore off, and he found himself falling to the ground in pain. He cried out in pain once more, as he felt something slam into his back forcing him to the ground. He was dimly aware of the fact that his hands were being bound, before blackness too him once again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews.Here is the next chapter.Please review and let me know what ya think.thanks again..  
  
PT 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**  
  
Elladan quickly ran through the forest following the path that Estel had taken in his flight from the cave. He could not understand why his brother had run, but he had a feeling that he needed to find him quickly.   
  
As he ran his mind went over what he and Legolas had discussed earlier. Elladan could not fathom why Aragorn had said what he did. He could not see his brother killing his friend, even if it meant saying his life.  
  
Elladan paused and bent over to peer at the forest floor. He glanced around trying to see if there was a sign of anything that would show him which way Aragorn had fled. Seeing broken branches that lead to the left, Elladan quickly turned and followed the trail, which Aragorn had unconsciously left.   
  
Following it he came up the point where the orcs had attacked Aragorn. Looking around he was surprised to see many of the orcs slain with arrows. Looking closer at one of them he gasped when he saw that is was one of Elrohir's arrows. He gave a small smile knowing that Elrohir had come across Aragorn.   
  
Looking around once more, his smile slowly faded when he realized that both his brother's were missing, taken by the orcs. Peering at the ground to see which way the orcs left, Elladan cursed himself and ran back the way he had just came. For the tracks lead in the same direction as the cave where he had left Legolas.  
  
**  
Aragorn slowly began to awaken, to find him self being carried threw the forest on the back of one of the orcs. He tried to raise his head to look around but found he did not posses the strength to do so.   
  
He managed to turn his head to the left and saw that Elrohir was bound the same as he was, and that he was still out. Closing his eyes he allowed the running feet under him to send him back into the black darkness.  
  
**  
  
Legolas sat watching the fire, waiting for Elladan and Aragorn to return. He hoped nothing had be fallen the two. He watched as the flames danced, their colors of red and yellow danced in union with each other.  
  
As he watched them, his mind began to wander over the events of the day. He replayed over and over again everything that was said and yet still could not come up with an answer to the one question that he so needed to be answered.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a load cry was heard outside the cave. Rising as quickly as he could, he put out the fire and grabbing the dagger, he hide in a dark corner and waited.  
  
**  
  
Elladan made his way through the treetops, hoping he got to the cave before the orcs did. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and to listen to see if he could find out how close he was to the cave.  
  
He stilled and waited, and meet with silence. The forest had still at the passing of the orcs. He was about to move when the night was disturbed by the orc cry once again. But what stilled the blood was the cry of one name.  
  
" LEGOLAS!"  
  


A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long to get out. I was going through writer withdrawl and self doubt. THis came about after some flames I got from my last chapter. Once again I am sorry..and sorry for it being short..but when you read the end you will know why..  
  
Please review and let me know how I am doing.. Thanks..  
  
PT


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kinda hit a road block on it. I want to say thank you to SiriZ for writing this chapter. This is all her work. Thank you girl for writing it for me..  
  
Reviews Please!  
  
PT  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was jolted to reality when he felt himself slamming to the ground. His head pounded with his heartbeat and his vision refused to clear. Shaking some of the grogginess from his mind the ranger sat up on his knees and looked round. They still were not very far from where he and his brother had been attacked.  
  
Looking at the orcs around him and around the small area in which they had stopped Aragorn looked for his brother. The elf lay not far from him his eyes hidden behind closed eye lids and a nasty gash on over his temple still bleedly freely.  
  
Edging towards his foster brother, Estel ripped a piece of his tunic and wiped some of the blood from Elorhir's pale face. Sitting back on his heal he looked around the area to see if any being and seen he was up yet. The man gasped as he realized they were just outside of the cave he had found for Legolas.  
  
Trying not to draw to much attention to himself Aragorn crawled a little ways towards the cave entrance. A sigh escaped his lips as he noticed the fire in the cave had been put out and the orcs were ruffled because they could not find the immortal inside.  
  
As he watched three more of the foul creatures enter the cave for a last look Strider shook his head. How did the orcs know about the cave. Had he been so careless as to not cover up their trail? Or perhaps one of the orcs followed him from where Legolas had gotten shot.  
  
The ranger's attention was directed to the cave as a cry echoed from within. The clang of metal on metal made the man's heart race. They had found Legolas.  
  
Despite the vertigo threatening to bring him down Aragorn leapt up and sprinted towards the cave, but only to be tripped by an orc. Landing on the muddy ground again he struggled to get up but the creature pinned him down only allowing him to hear Legolas' struggle with another orc in the cave.  
  
The man closed his eyes as suddenly the sound of ringing metal stopped. He could hear Legolas cursing at the creature in elvish. A howl of anger ripped from the orc's mouth followed by a familiar anguished cry of pain.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas stilled his breathing as he heard the heavy footfalls of the orcs searching around the cave for him. The foul being had been there for what seemed like forever even though it had only been mere minutes.  
  
The elf's heart raced as one of the orcs came uncomfortably close to his hiding spot. Closing his eyes the prince let up a silent prayer to Iluvitar that everything was alright with his friends. Even though his emotions were still mixed and clouded he did not know the entire story from Estel. If anything he would live to hear the man's tail. He would not die angry not knowing if he really should be or not.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh as the creatures headed back outside of the cave. His injuries forgotten for some time he was just becoming aware of the ach of his wounds again. He knew he should rest or he would be in worse shape than needed, but he could not do that until he knew that Estel and the twins were OK.  
  
Standing up stiffly he took a step out of where he had been hiding into the dim light that set a dim shadow into the cave by the moon and froze. The orc that was in the cave entranced turned as he heard the beings soft footstep echo. His black eyes met the prince's ice blue ones as he let a wild grin spread his face.  
  
"So the other elf is in here." He hissed taking a step towards Legolas. "Oh and isn't a pity, you're hurt."  
  
The immortal held his dagger in a defensive stance sneering at the foul creature walking towards him.  
  
Metal hit metal and the sharp sound echoed off the cave walls and through the cold night air.  
  
No matter how graceful the prince was his weakened state got a hold of him too soon. Legolas' injuries were on fire as he struggled against the orc, his vision blurred and his sense of ease forgotten.  
  
It was not soon until the elf could feel reality speeding from his knowledge along with the dim shout of his name through his darkening vision. 


End file.
